Lost and Found
by dominoeb
Summary: Shuichi disappeared months ago and now Yuki has found his love again but Shuichi has a shocking secret. Review plese.


**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 1**

Yuki stood outside of a door in an apartment building in shock. The building was rundown. Surely Shuichi wasn't staying here. He felt a mixture of hope, anxiety and dread.

He had searched for Shuichi for over a year after he disappeared and his efforts had led him here. Hesitantly he knocked on the door and held his breath. After a while the door opened and Yuki let it out.

Before him stood Shuichi but he wasn't the same. This person was even thinner than he normally was which was saying something. His pink hair was now as long as Hiroshi's and pulled into a ponytail. His clothes hung off of him and his face showed a deep exhaustion.

His eyes were a different story. They were full of hope, anxiety, fear and happiness.

"Yuki," he whispered.

Yuki didn't think. He just hugged Shuichi who hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Yuki. For everything. For running away and leaving you," he whispered tearfully.

"It's okay. Just…just tell me why," Yuki whispered back.

Shuichi took his hand and looking towards the floor he whispered "I'll show you."

He led Yuki into the apartment which was better than Yuki thought it would be considering the outside. Shuichi took him into a small room.

Yuki was surprised to see a crib.

"Don't tell me you sleep in there," he said aghast. Shuichi rolled his eyes.

Look _inside_ the crib," he said.

Yuki peered over the side of the crib and was surprised to see a baby boy.

"Shuichi, wtf! Who's baby is that?" he asked flabbergasted.

"Ours," Shuichi whispered.

"What?!?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"He's ours. His name is Kaito," Shuichi said.

"Surely you didn't leave because you were going to have a baby," Yuki said only vaguely amused.

"Yes, I did. I left cause I knew it was wrong but for some reason my body can do this. I knew you'd hate me and everyone would think I was a freak," Shuichi said.

"I'd never hate you Shu," Yuki said aghast.

Suddenly the baby started squalling. Shuichi picked him up and started walking and murmuring but the child continued to squall as if its butt was on fire. Finally Yuki couldn't take it anymore and he took Kaito who quieted immediately. Shuichi was amazed.

"Wow," he said surprised.

Suddenly something occurred to Yuki.

"Where do you sleep?" he asked Shuichi.

"In here," Shuichi replied still in shock over the fact that Kaito was now being a perfect little angel.

"There's no bed," Yuki pointed out.

"I sleep on the floor," Shuichi replied.

Yuki was aghast.

"I'm sorry, Shuichi," he whispered.

Shuichi stared at him.

"Don't be. This was my mistake," he said.

"Didn't you miss me at all?" Yuki asked, sadly.

"Of course I did. I thought of you everyday. Every hour. Every second," Shuichi replied, wide-eyed.

Yuki sighed.

"It's okay now. You can come home now," he said.

"Are you sure, Yuki?" Shuichi asked tentatively.

"Of course," Yuki replied.

"Can…can Kaito come too?" Shuichi asked, hesitantly.

Yuki stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you insane? There's no way I'd leave my child behind! Pack _both_ of your stuff and come along you loony!" he said, beyond aggrieved.

H-hai, Yuki!" Shuichi stammered, smiling happily.

He put his smattering collection of items: some clothes, two pairs of shoes and a cheap phone in a bag.

Kaito had more stuff: clothes, shoes, socks, toys, bottles, baby food, diapers you name it and his stuff took two bags.

Yuki handed the now sleeping Kaito to Shuichi and took the three bags and he and Shuichi left the apartment.

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 2**

The Ride Home

They headed towards Yuki's Mercedes and Shuichi sighed and said, "I knew I should have bought that car seat. Oh well, I'll just hold him in the backseat." 

Yuki placed the bags in the trunk of the car and made sure that Shuichi was strapped into the car. Then he climbed into the driver's seat. Finally they drove away and left the apartment behind.

"Tell me everything that happened when you left," Yuki said.

"Well after I found out I was going to have Kaito I freaked out a bit and then I thought you would hate me so I packed some stuff and left. I just kept going in any random direction. I travelled for days before I came upon a house in the woods. A man named Shigure Sohma lived there with his cousins Yuki and Kyo and a girl named Tohru Honda. He let me stay there for a bit." Here he broke off to see if Yuki was listening.

He was so Shuichi continued.

"It was weird though. There was a baby there. Apparently the same thing had happened to Kyo so I told them about Kaito. Even then I knew that he was a boy and what I was going call him. But I had Noriko as a backup name in case I was wrong," Shuichi smiled happily and Yuki felt a pang that he hadn't gotten to help name the child.

"So they called a guy named Hatori, another cousin, to come and look at me. He said that I was okay and to call when Kaito came. I wanted to stay but I didn't want to impose so I left a note and went to find a job. It took me a lot of homeless shelters before I found a job working in a café. One of the managers own the apartment building that you found me in and let me stay for free for working for him."

Shuichi paused to smile abashedly.

"I'd sorta forgotten that I had money from singing cause you always gave me money if I needed it. So I went to the bank and took out some money for some food and clothes. I was okay for a bit even though I missed you like crazy and was really sad. Then Kaito had to be born so I called Hatori because I didn't want to go to a hospital. He gave me a C sec. I was so happy but I was sad too cause you weren't there."

Shuichi sniffled at this.

"I stayed with the Sohma's for a bit again until I was strong enough to leave then I thanked them and left. I've been staying at the apartment ever since," Shuichi finished.

"I'm glad I found you," Yuki said.

"I didn't know if you would look for me," Shuichi said.

For the second time that day Yuki stared at Shuichi in disbelief.

"Shuichi, did your brain get fried or something while you were gone? How could you not know I'd come looking for you?! Do you not know how worried I was? How hurt that you would just leave?" Yuki said shocked that he had just revealed so much. He was so not the kind of person who shared their feelings.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. Really," Shuichi said, sad that he'd made Yuki sad.

Yuki sighed.

"It's okay. Don't apologize," he said.

'I have to. To the others as well," Shuichi replied.

Yuki smiled at him.

"Don't worry. They'll forgive you," he said.

"I hope so," Shuichi said.

Yuki drove for a while.

"We'll have to use the guest room to make a room for Kaito," he said.

"And since I work at home I can take care of him while you work," he continued.

Shuichi was surprised.

"Thanks Yuki," he said.

"By the way, how'd you avoid the press and all your fans?" Yuki asked, puzzled.

"I travelled mostly at night," Shuichi replied.

"You know I was listening to 'Runaway Love' by Ludacris before I found out about Kaito. That's how I got the idea. Dumb huh," Shuichi said ruefully.

"No. It wasn't," Yuki replied trying to make Shuichi feel better.

They continued on home silently.

They were both beyond happy. They had each other and Kaito. Things were gonna be okay. It already felt as if Shuichi had never left.


End file.
